


Shut Up and Kiss Me!

by Paintbrushyy_Ducky98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Cute, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, flustered iwa, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98/pseuds/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98
Summary: "For god's sake Iwa-chan I'm fucking gay!"





	

Oikawa bobs his head to the beat flipping the page of the magazine. His foot bounces on his knees with the syllables of the lyrics, skipping a few beats before getting it right. The heat of the summer still clings to the room and to their skin even with the air conditioning running, so they sit in their underwear. Oikawa flips another page when the speakers on the bedside table get louder, spitting out the music. It’s an old song, something he hasn’t heard since Junior high. Iwaizumi is turning it up. Oikawa bobs his head to the beat, looking at Iwaizumi from the corner of his eye. Iwaizumi stands and strikes a pose.

“Oh my god STOP!!” Oikawa exclaims covering his face with the magazine.

“You remember this song, I know you do, this was your favorite fucking song,” Iwaizumi says. Oikawa nods, his head bouncing faster until the chorus strikes through him and he leaps up from the bed. Iwaizumi breaks out laughing.

“WHOA OH ROLLERCOASTER!!” They shout together. The music thumps against the walls, pounding in the carpet, vibrating all the way up and through their spines the volume turned all the way up so the neighbors will complain. Oikawa springs from foot to foot, hIs arms thrown above his head, his bangs bouncing in front of his closed eyes as his head bobs to the drum beat. Iwaizumi doesn’t close his eyes, just watches Oikawa. He watches him laugh, the pink flush of energy filling his face as he stops breathing to laugh so hard. Their hearts feel tight, the excitement of the memories filling them to the brim, making them pound their feet on the floor until they hear them echo over the music. Oikawa reaches out and takes Iwaziumi’s hand pulling it above their heads, singing the rest of the lyrics. Iwaizumi spins him in circles, stepping closer, jumping too close to be safe. Iwaizumi feels his mind fall short of logic, of rational, and his guard falls when his feet do. Oikawa’s smile brightens when Iwaizumi spins him. Iwaizumi’s hand somehow finds Oikawa’s waist and pulls him the inch closer than they already are, pulls him closer and forgets that their only friends, forgets that he hasn’t come out, forgets that he hasn’t confessed, and presses his lips to Oikawa’s. The song slows and ends the playlist, cutting off all music. It takes a few seconds for Iwaizumi to realize what he’s done, and even less for him to pull away and the blood to rush to his cheeks. He’s still holding onto Oikawa’s waist, his hands wound up his back, Oikawa’s arms bent inwards against his chest his hands resting on Iwaizumi’s shoulders. The kiss was longer than a few second. Oikawa is stunted, blinking a few times before his heart starts to beat again, excitement and relief overtaking his every part of his body.

“Oikawa... I...Uh,” Oikawa shuts him up with another kiss, leaning forward and sliding his hands up Iwaizumi’s neck. The kiss cut off when they breathe, and Iwaizumi’s about ready to scream.

“Wha-............. What?” Iwaizumi asks. His brows furrowed, eyes wide.

“But... I... I thought... what?” Iwaizumi, can't find a single word in his mouth or brain that fits his emotions, the erratic beating of his heart and the unbounded confusion infesting every corner of his mind.

“I thought you were straight?” He finally spits out, the blush on Oikawa’s cheeks turning crimson.

“As straight as a corkscrew.” He says, his smile turning up at on corner.

“But the girls.”

“Never dated them, or even liked for that matter.” Oikawa’s still held in Iwaizumi’s arms, pressed against his chest, feeling his heartbeat through his bare skin. Oikawa’s growing impatient, so close to Iwaizumi for so long.  

“But... wait... so you’re... and I’m... and yo-”  

“Oh for god’s sake Iwa-chan I’m fucking gay!” Oikawa says. Iwaizumi blinks, the corner of his lips turning up.

“Now shut up and kiss me!” Oikawa pulls Iwaizumi closer by the neck, pressing their lips together. Oikawa doesn’t hesitate this time, parting his lips, letting Iwaizumi slide his tongue in and trace the corners of his mouth. Oikawa slides his hand up Iwaizumi’s neck, entangling his fingers in his hair pulling him deeper into the kiss. Their breaths are heavy in each other's mouths, as Iwaizumi lifts Oikawa off the ground. Their lips break apart for a moment.

“So is this a confession?” Oikawa whispers against Iwaizumi’s mouth. Iwaizumi responds by capturing them again, breathing in Oikawa’s scent. He lays him down on the bed moving his lips to Oikawa’s jaw.

“It’s about time,” Oikawa says, a giggle escaping him. Iwaizumi stops and looks at Oikawa, hovering over him.

“Just shut up and kiss me.” He says, a smirk appearing on his lips, just as Oikawa pulls him back down.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT AND LEAVE KUDOS!!!!\
> 
>  
> 
> TUMBLR: http://paintbrushyy.tumblr.com/


End file.
